In general, in a method of managing and maintaining a boiler applied in a large-scale housing complex, an apartment, a factory, a shopping mall, a hotel, or the like, a customer observers and records an operating state, abnormality or normality, or the like of the boiler by disposing a certain number of personnel. However, cost due to the disposition of a certain number of personnel and a shutdown of the boiler due to carelessness of the management may cause fatal loss. In addition, at the time of the boiler shutdown, in order to solve the problem with the minimum time, in the current management system, the user manually calls an SERVICE management company or a manufacturer and an SERVICE manager visits the site of the boiler, and thus it may take long time to solve the problem due to the shutdown of the boiler. In addition, all of the customer, the service management company, and the manufacturer are not able to process in real time history data for fuel consumption, an alarm, abnormal operation, and the like of the boiler, and high-capacity information of daily, monthly, and yearly operation time, accumulation data for each sensor, and the like, which are required to manage the boiler.
In order to solve such problems, an automatic control controller and a visual display are installed in a corresponding boiler. However, there is still an inconvenience that the boiler is required to be controlled according to the operating state through the service manager at the time of a breakdown of the boiler. In addition, recently, a system for managing a boiler in a certain area by using an application program on a PC has been introduced. However, this is also troublesome and inconvenient because it is necessary to dispose management personnel for each area and to receive follow-up management instructions through only a telephone call at the time of a breakdown occurrence.
Therefore, a real-time control system for a boiler that is widely dispersed is needed for efficiency of the operation and the management of the boiler and efficient control according to the abnormal operation of the boiler to all of the customer, the service management, and the manufacturer.
(Patent Document 1) Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0106650 (Published Nov. 11, 2005)